My dream: Not what I wanted
by fictionlover5
Summary: Okay guys so I called it my dream because I dreamed this and 'Not what I wanted' is in Erica's pov because a lot happens to her in this story. It all starts after all the arm breaking thing. Love Sterica so much. With a lot of love and new friendships. Sorry summary is not so good.
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys so I called this story Dream because I dreamed this for real. And it wan an amazing dream and this is only the first chapter but there is more. I did not dream it all because my mom woke me up but I will let you guys know to where my dream went, the weird thing about it is: this is one of the only dreams I remember. But in my dream I had the role of Erica and some very weird stuff happend.

* * *

 _Stiles' p.o.v._

It had been a week since Derek broke Erica's arm and we haven't seen or talked to eachother since then. She hasn't been at school, not at the meetings about how to help Jackson. Now we found something and he became a wolf, but he and Lydia broke up. They are still friends but I can see they are still suffering a bit.

I was taking my books out of my locker when Scott came up behind me.

" So ready to go to history?" He asked

"Yeah sure. With my favourite teacher nothing I'd rather do." I said sarcastic and Scott laughed.

We went to class and I just knew that Erica wouldn't be there again. I walked in and I saw that the place next to Isaac was Empty. Again.

I sighed and sat down. The bell rang and the teacher started his lesson but 5 minutes later Erica walked in with her leather jacket and black boots.

Somehow I was really happy to see her again.

She just didn't look at me at all she avoided every bit of contact I tried to make with her and that made me kinda sad.

I mean yes she did confess how she felt about me and I didn't reply but … oh yeah now I get it. But it was not like I didn't like her, I just didn't know what to say.

All of sudden my thoughts were interrupted by the teacher.

"So you guys all know that we are going on a trip monday. So that means we are going to be gone for a week in 3 days."

The class started cheering.

"Quite down you losers don't expect it to be so much fun."

Everybody went silent.

After that the bell rang.

Erica and Isaac rushed out of class and I ran right behind them. I heard Scott screaming after me but I ignored it. I just had to talk to her.

"Erica, Erica wait a sec." She turned around and looked at me.

"What is it Stiles?"

"I just need to talk to you?"

"About what?"

I pulled her with me towards a more private place.

"Please we just need to talk."

"Fine Stiles. What do you want to talk about?" She said while sitting down.

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not ignoring you Stiles."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not. We never talked before and we only talked like what 3 times so it doesn't matter if we talk or not."

"It matters to me."

"Oh really?" She said in disbelief.

"Yes." Then there was a pauze.

"Did you mean it?" I continued.

"Mean what?" She said.

"What you said about you … about you liking me."

"Well … uhm maybe. Why do you want to know it?"

"Because I just can't stop thinking about it."

"Well Stiles I uh think we have a problem then."

"Why?"

"Because I can't do it okay. I told you I liked you and all of shudden you show interest in me."

"That is not it ok."

"No?! Then what is?"

"I… I don't… I don't know okay. I just don't know."

"Well than I think we are done here." She said and walked away.

"Erica .. Erica please stop!" I yelled but she was already to far ahead.

I sighed 'I just ruined it. But I can't give it up. I have to find a way to make it up with her.'

'I just need to figure out a way. But there is something very wrong with her lately. I don't know what but I spotted her 3 days ago just for like a second because my dad was driving the car and it looked like she was having an attack or something. And I also heard Isaac and Boyd talk about her behavior, they are really worried about her, even Derek, and is Derek is worried it must be something big right. Maybe I could talk to Boyd. Yeah I'll do that.'

* * *

 _Erica's p.o.v._

'Ugh why did Stiles have to talk about it right now like seriously. I am not mad at him, I am just pissed. I also have been have those nightmares for a week now and I just can't figure it out. But a lot of bad things happen like my parents get killed, and a lot of other people get killed and I don't know who it is and all I can hear them say is "You are next". Like what is that suposed to mean?! But I am not going to worry about it anymore for now. I am just going to finish this day and pack my bag for the trip.'

* * *

Okay guys so this was my first chapter, it is only the beginning the rest will come soon but I loved my dream and I can't believe I remember it so well.

So Comment, let me know what you guys thought about it.

Sorry if my english is not so good. I am from Belgium so let me know if my vocabulary is not good and also I haven't re-read it myself so it could be possible there could be some faults in there.


	2. The trip

_Stiles' p.o.v._

 _3 days later_

We were all standing together waiting for the busses to come when Derek and his pack came walking up to us. Then I saw coach walking up to them and we followed.

"Who is this?"

"This is my medical doctor, he is coming with me for if anything happens." Erica said.

"Oh okay then it is good doctor …"

"Just call me Derek." And Derek smiled.

"Okay Derek. Just make sure nothing happens to her and stay closely to her."

"I know, I will."

5 minutes later the busses arrived and we all got in. Scott,Lydia,Allison and I were sitting with Danny and Jackson in front of us and Derek, Erica, Isaac and Boyd behind us. It was a long ride of almost 3 houres and since we all had to wake up an hour earlier than every school day everybody fell asleep after an hour.

* * *

 _No one's p.o.v.  
_

For a whole week Erica has had this weird feeling like has been watched. She couldn't sleep, eat, focus, she was really suffering from it but by applying a bit of makeup and putting on her bitch face no one will notice and nobody did exept for the pack. She just didn't talk about it. Right now she was falling asleep with again the same feeling but she just couldn't help it anymore she was just to exhausted. She was asleep for like ten minutes when all of sudden she felt something sharp grab her around the neck. ( **nothing about the story; but when I woke up that morning after I had this dream I had the feeling like someone had grabbed me by the neck and I also was soar it just freaked me out** ) She opened her eyes but didn't see anything she was fighting it. Then Derek woke up and the feeling was gone.

"Erica are you ok? What happend?"

"I am fine. Okay. Nothing happend."

"Well then why are you bleeding?" Isaac whispered 'cuz he didn't want to panick the rest.

Then Scott turned around.

"What happend?"

"Nothing. Okay. I will just go and clean it."

"What is going on?" Coach said while approaching.

"Isaac give her your scarf fast." Derek said.

He gave it and Erica wrapped it super fast around her neck.

"Nothing coach I just choked in some peanuts. I will just go to the toilet for a second." Erica answered and left for the toilet.

Once in the toilet she looked at her neck. There was still a bit of blood and you could see the claws still in it and there were finger prints on it. Her throat was hurting, it felt soar. She just washed the blood of my neck and went back.

Once she sat down the whole group was just staring at her.

"What?" She said with a soar throat.

"What happend?" Boyd asked "I mean I was sitting here right next to you."

"I don't know okay."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"Well you don't look fine." Said Derek.

"Gee thanks."

"I mean look at you erica. You are exhausted, you are so thin, you have these clawscars in your neck and it looks completely black."

"It will heal don't worry."

"Yeah to late we are worried." Isaac said.

"What is it? Do you have problems with you parents or with someone else?" When Derek said that he glanced at Stiles.

"What no. They have been gone all week so that isn't it."

"But then what is?" Allison asked

"I don't know guys okay? I just really don't know so just drop it."

After that no one really knew what to say anymore so they just dropped the conversation.

After an houre or 3 they arrived at the campus. Everybody got their roomkeys and unpacked there suitcases. They got ready for a info session. The session was taking place at the cafeteria. It took like an hour and it was so boring about all the rules we had to follow, and some other bullshit but nobody was really paying attention.  
They didn't do much the rest of the day they just walked around the campus got some information and by then it was already evening so they ate and sat around the campfire and talked until coach said it was time to go to bed.

Erica was in the bathroom changing into her pyama's which was only a huge sweatshirt.

She slept in a cabin with Allison and Lydia. Suprisingly the girls became a sort of frieds. In the cabin next to them slept Scott and Stiles and across from them were Derek, Isaac and Boyd.

"So Erica..." Allison spoke up.

"Yes" Erica answerd.

"What is wrong with you lately?" Lydia spoke up after a long silence.

"What do you mean?"

"Ok I know you and I haven't been friends especially since you flirted with my boyfriend and I paralysed you and stuff but I can see that you have been acting very strange lately. It's like you're have problems, like you're depressed." Allison said.

"Nothing is wrong okay."

"Is is Stiles?" Allison asked.

Erica who was drinking water out of nervousness almost chocked in it. She was coughing like a maniac.

"Is Stiles what?" she answered once she could.

"Is Stiles the reason you are like this?"

"No, really no. Why would you think that?" She was still shocked.

"Well it wasn't hard to figure out that he has really been trying to get your attention lately. I mean he hasn't stoped worrying and talking about you ever since that day we had attention. What even happend?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I just asked, what happend?"

"You know what happend, the kanima well Jackson attacked me, I had a seizure, boys brought me to Derek, he snapped my arm, dug his nails into it, made sure all the venom was out and voila. That's what happend."

Now it were Lydia's and Allison's turn to be shocked.

"What?" Erica said.

"The guys never told us about the whole arm breaking thing. Why did they never tell us." Allison said.

"I don't know Alli maybe you should ask them."

"Well that's exactly what we are going to do." She said.

"Sure do that. I am going to get ready for bed."

"Okay we'll see you later." Lydia said.

"Ok later."

The girls left and Erica went to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, took of her make-up and pulled her hair into a messy bun.

* * *

 _Allison's p.o.v._

Me and Lydia walked over to cabin next to us and knocked on the door when Stiles opened.

"Hey girls what are you doing here so late?"

"Nothing we just came to ask something. Can we come in?" I said.

"Yeah sure come on in."

"Hey girls what are you doing here?" Scott asked

"Well we just wanted to ask you guys something." Lydia said

"Sure. What is it?"

Me and Lydia sat down

"Well... Why did none of you guys tell us what really happend the day Erica got attacked by the Kanima."

"You mean the first or the second time?" Stiles asked, he was nervous and was trying to talk around it. Well that wasn't going to happen.

"The second time, when she started seizuring."

"Oh that time. Well.. Uhm Scott why didn't we tell the girls that?" Stiles said while scratching the back of his neck. It looked like he would run out every second, just seeing that look on his face made me wanna laugh but I didn't because this was actually a very serious conversation.

"Well we didn't tell you because.. I don't really know why. We just thought you guys didn't want to know I don't know."

"Okay so now tell us specific what happend that day because Erica didn't really want to talk about it."

Scott just looked at Stiles. Stiles sighed and started telling.

"Okay so I was chasing Lydia to get her attention because she could know what really happend with Jacksons parents, but she ignored me as usually."

"Sorry." She said

"No problem. So I was chasing her when Erica pulled me up the wall kinda dugging her wolf nails into me. She wanted to know why I was so intrested and I said that she shouldn't show her nails on camera because your crazy grandpa put them there. So she was giving some comments and I said that if she wanted to play Catwoman I would be her Batman. I was about to walk away but then she said she knew what happend to his parents but then it waqs her wo starten walking away. Then I was chasing her and then there was this arguement about having hera crush on me and then Scott and Jackson came out of the dressing room fighting so Erica and I pulled them apart and that is when we got detention with Allison. And then ..."

"Woah, waoh, woah slow down. Before you continue you need to tell us more about that arguement." I said

"Aww that is so cute of her. Why didn't you answer her?!" Lydia and I said.

"Girls calm down, do you want to hear the rest or do you want to fight." Scott said.

We sighed in surrender.

"You're right. Keep going." I said.

"Well I was chasing her and saying stuff like 'Just because you got the alpha bite make-over doesn't give you the license to go around destroying people' and she said that that was all everybody used to do to her and that she used to have the worst crush in the world on me and that I never noticed and then I looked away because there was water coming out of the boys lockers. Then she siad 'Just like you're noticing me right now.' But I was and then she followed my gaze and then the guys came out fighting.' He breathed out all out of breath.

"Woah." I said.

"Yeah wow. Now please continue." Lydia said.

"Okay so we had detention and we sat next to Erica but then Jackson made a comment that we had to stay away from him so the teacher putted us somewhere else. Then he left and we went back to sit with Erica and then she took a laptop and hacked her father's mail and opened the mail where it said what happend to them and then the teacher came back and was about to leave so we wanted to leave as well but we had to put the books back in the shelfs. So we were doing that when all of sudden Jackson transformed and attacked Erica who had a seizure. Then we wanted to take her to the hospital but she didn't want it she wanted to go to Derek. So we brought her there and Scott asked if she could die and he said maybe. Then he snapped her arm and cut her arm open to get the venom out. Poor Erica she was screaming so loud. Then she stopped screaming and was about to fall asleep but before that she told me I made a good Batman. After that Scott choose to join Derek's pack and that is what happend." Stiles finished.

"Oh my poor Erica." Lydia said.

"Yeah she must have gone through so much for nothing." I said

"You know what. Thank you guys for telling us but I think we better go back to our cabin. Right Alli?"

"Yeah you're right. Goodnight boys." I said. I went up to Scott and kissed him.

"Goodnight beautiful." He wispered in my ear.

I blushed.

"Goodnight."

With that we went back to our cabin when we saw Erica sitting on her phone.

"Hey are you guys back already?" She said in a joking tone.

Yeah we were gone for more than a hour.

"Haha yeah sorry we..." I spoke but she interruped

"No problem. I don't mind. I was just starting to worrying a bit that's all."

"Okay we are going to get ready for bed as well." Lydia said.

"Okay."

We changed, brushed our teeth and took off our make-up. Then we went back and climbed in our beds.

"Goodnight girls." I said

"Goodnight." They replied

We all fell asleep.

I don't know but like an hour later I heard Erica twisting and turning and talking. She was saying stuff like "No please no. Don't do that. Please don't hurt them." Then she yelled and shot up.

* * *

So guys this is it for now.

I will post ASAP I promise.

Hope you guys enjoyed it.

Let me know what you guys thought, were I made mistakes.

Revieuw and see you soon.

Lots of love

-A. ;p (My name starts with an A so I thought it could be fun doing it.)


	3. Missing

Hey guys so here I am again.

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Still Allison's p.o.v._

"Erica calm down you are safe. What happend?" I said running up to her.

"Nothing it was just a nightmare I guess."

Then the boys came running in.

"Erica what happened?" Derek said, his voice filled with worry.

"Nothing guys it was just a nightmare."

"You seem to be having a lot of them lately." Isaac and Derek said at the same time.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Scott asked.

"Yeah thanks guys but really it's nothing. Don't worry just go back to sleep."

"Erica..." Stiles spoke up but she interrupted him.

"Stiles I"m fine. Just go. Get some rest guys."

"Okay you to. Goodnight girls." Derek said.

We all said our goodnights and went back to bed.

We all fell back a sleep and woke up when the alarm went of. We got up brushed our teeth got ready and went to the cafeteria. We waited for the boys.

* * *

 _Stiles' p.o.v._

We were all sleeping when we heard a scream. Scott shut up and said "Erica".

Then I started rushing to her cabin followed by Scott and the pack.

We stormed in and when we saw the girls standing.

'Wow Erica looks so beautiful. she looks so natural, so fragile. she doesn't have any make-up on and her hair was in a messy bun and God seeing her in that big sweater. Thos legs.. No Stiles focus.' The guys had said something but I didn't hear them I did hear something about a nightmare. Then I spoke up.

"Erica..." but she cut me of saying we should go to bed and get some rest. We all said goodnight to eachother and went back to bed. We fell asleep. Later our alarm went of. I started groaning 'Nooo I don't want to wake up'.

"Hey Stiles get up." Scott said.

"5 more minutes dad" I groaned.

"No come on coach will kill us if we come late one more time."

"Ugh fine." I got up and got ready, Scott had aready gotten himself ready so I hurried up and we went to eat we saw the girls and the pack sitting there so we joined them.

"You guys are lucky coach said who wouldn't be here in 2 minutes would get in trouble."

Scott just looked at me with a look that said ' I told you so'. I just ignored it and we ate all together. After that coach called us together and said we had to put on sprotive clothes and shoes you're comfortable in. So we left and all got changed we colleced back at the cafeteria when I spotted Erica. She was Erica, she was wearing a beautiful white top and a beautiful legging 'she looks gorgeous'

Then coach yelled that we had to follow him so that is what we did. We got past the dressing rooms and got into a big room wich looked like a dance room 'Oh no, boy no' There was a lady waiting for us. She said we were going to dance. A lot of people protested but we had to do it anyway. she she leared us the dance and now we were going to have keep dancing it till we do something wrong and the one who last as last wins.

The dancer, Laura was her name, putted on the music, not even 10 seconds later Greenberg and Jared fell off, Scott and me as well because we were awfull dancers. Then Jackson and Isaac and some other kids. Lucky Derek he didn't even have to dance. But the girls and Danny did great. Boyd also fell off which left 6 over. They hade done it already for the 7th time when Allison fell off. Now it was only Lydia, Erica, Danny and an other girl, I think Jessica is her name. Jessica and Danny fell off. Which left the 2 girls, I heard people screaming 'Go Lydia' which made both girls loose their consentration but Erica lost it a second before Lydia. 'Nooo she was doing so good' I heard peolpe screaming 'Yay Lydia, Boo Erica. 'Why are they so mean all of sudden.' Erica ran out. Some of us wanted to go after her but coach said to give her a minute, he also started yelling at the kids saying that everyone who was saying those things would get a bad grade.

We were all sitting there when we heard a scream.

"Erica? Erica!" I yelled and sprinted following the sound but once I opened the door to the dressing rooms Erica was gone. The only thing left was her towel.

'NO NO NO NO NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS NOT REAL'

* * *

 _Erica's p.o.v._

I was doing so well when all of sudden peole started cheering for Lydia and commenting on me. All of sudden it all felt like when I was poor epileptic Erica and everyone cheered for the other. We both lost concentration but I lost it just a second before Lydia. I ran out and went to the dressing rooms. I started crying and used my towel to dry away my tears. All of sudden I heard a voice

"Hello Erica" I recognised it immediatly it was the voice from my nightmares. I turned around but there was no one. I turned back around and there some one stood I started screaming but then everything went black.

* * *

TBC

Okay I know this wasn't a long one but I really didn't feel like writing it further because I got hit by a car yesterday but that doesn't matter.

Hope you guys enjoyed it and plz revieuw

Lots of love

-A.


	4. Searching

_Erica's p.o.v._

I woke up in a very dark room. I was taped to a chair and my mouth was taped as well. Finally all senses started coming back to me and I tried to loosen myself, I tried to scream but I couldn't get out, I couldn't even turn into a werewolf and I was starting to get very frustraded when some one started laughing. "You are a fiesty one aren't you?" I just mumbled. "Slow down tiger. Ok let's start with taking of the tape." And all of sudden he just ripped it off. I screamed out of pain. "Why? Why do you guys want to hurt me I didn't do anyting." I was trying not to cry, I was holding it in but it was kinda hard.

"Oh don't worry darling. You are not the one we want. It's your little alpha."

"Derek? But why? He hasn't done anything wrong." I said protecting my alpha.

"Oh it's not what he has done because he did nothing. It's just who he is."

"What? An alpha?"

"Exactly! You are very smart. But you know why we want him?"

"Who is we? I don't get it."

"You don't know who we are? Hasn't Derek told you?"

"What? Tell me what?"

"Oh sweetie, that we are your worst nightmare. So now again, Do you know why we want Derek?"

I was thinking as hard as I could when all of sudden it hit me. In my dreams I heard something about alphas and a pack.

"You want him to be part." I whispered.

"You want him to be part of your pack." I stated

"I totally understand why he wanted you in his pack. But now the question is, would he join our pack if he sees what we do to probably his favourite member of the pack."

That I was frightened was an understanding. Then out of no where there also came other people and it went black again.

* * *

 _Stiles' p.o.v._

It has already been more than 24 houres that Erica has been missing and we still have no clue where she is or who could've taken her. Right now I am seriously freaking out because I can't take it. I mean, What is she get's hurt? Or if I never see her again? Omg what if she dies? I can't live without her, that would be impossible for me to do. I just need more time with her, I can't let it stop here.

"Come on Derek think. Who could have taken her?" I asked I really needed an answer.

"I don't kow Stiles. Don't you get that, if I did I would have told you."

"But does she have enemies or has she talked about something. Anything?"

"No she didn't, she locked herself away from us ever since the day you had detention. And no she does not have enemies."

Okay I walked out, I couldn't take it anymore.

I walked to my cabin and pulled out the coloured strings and pulled out some articles I had putted together in my back. I mean I am friends with werewolves so I am not suprised something would happen. I knew it would, I just didn't think something would happen to Erica and especially not that she would get kidnapped. I just can't stay put and do nothin, I need her here, with me. So most of the articles were about the Hales and the deaths lately. Then I noticed something, those weren't just normal death's from what it says it could be a bear ... or a wolf. I called Scott and told them to all meet me in our cabin.

10 minutes later everyone they started walking in.

"Okay Stiles what did you... Wow what is with all the articles?" Scott said.

"Okay so I have been doing some research and this is what I found look. Okay so lately there have been a lot of deaths in Beacon Hills but they aren't just normal deaths. Looking to those pictures and according to the articles in the newspaper you can see that it isn't a regular death. The bodies are all bloody and cut open, the papers say it could be an animal like a bear or uhm I don't know .. a wolf?"

"What are you saying Stiles?" Scott asked.

"Don't you get it? There could be other werewolves walking around in Beacon Hills murdering all those people. Probably to give us a message."

"A werwolf pack? And what do they want Erica for? To join?" Allison said.

"No." Derek suddenly spoke up.

"It's an Alpha pack, they don't want Erica, they want me." He sighed "How didn't I see this earlier? Oh god it's all my fault."

"Derek calm down. Please enlighten us a bit please." I said

"Okay so like a year ago there was this alpha pack and they wanted me to join, but I said no so they said I would regret it. After that I never heard of them anymore. But now they must be back and trust me one alpha is bad but a pack is a disaster. They destroy everything and everyone who comes in their way."

"And why do they need Erica?" Lydia asked.

"They ..." Derek spoke but I cut him of.

"They don't. They are using her as bait. Erica for Derek. Right?"

"Yeah .." Derek said and looked down.

"Can't we fight them." Scott said

"Are you out of your mind, do you know how hard it is to fight 1 alpha let stand a whole pack of them, we are not as strong and powerfull as them. They are the headmasters and we are the puppets, we listen or else we die." Derek said

"What if we suprise them. What if we search Erica. During night so that we won't get caught of course. I mean you guys are wolves, you have super scent. Why don't you use her clothes, shoes to find her?" I said, I really need to find her.

"That it self is not a bad idea but they are with her 24/7 if we try to free her we all die."

"Maybe not, I mean we have a hunter, a kanima who we still need to cure, 3 beta's, an alpha, Lydia and her weird powers and me and my brain. We can do this guys, we can find her."

For a minute it was quite but then Scott spoke up.

"Okay so what's the plan?"

"Okay so wego and find her but we don't free her yet, first we need to know where they keep her and the easiest ways to get in because else there is a 99,99% we die. Derek tell us all you know about those alpha's."

"Wait here" Derek said and then walked out.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Just wait I'll be back in a sec."

A minute later he walked back in with his laptop.

"You took your laptop with you?"

"Duh. Okay so this is Kali, she is bi-sexual, she has a lot of pride and convistion and she has no mercy. She was lead of her pack, neighbouring us. She also really speaks her mind.  
Then there is Ennis, he is very strong but not very talkative, he prefers to take actions instead of being diplomatic and reasonable. He is arrogant, pompous and proud, he is also very agressive. He has made amoral and barbaric desicions.  
We also have the twins Ethan and Aiden. Having them as an individual alpha it's not so bad but they have the ability to combine thereselves into one big alpha called Voltron wolf. Ethan is gay, he is more level-headed, very intelligent and pretty sensitive compared to Aiden, he kinda feels guilty sometimes. Aiden on the other hand is more impulsive, aggressive, cocky and prone to violence. Even though he is very bloodthirsty he cares for his brother deeply. What they do have in common is they both don't have sense of humor.  
And of course does even an alpha have a head chief. This is Deucalion, before he became all bad and stuff he believed that hunters and packs could live in peace. He sought peace and a better future between hunters and packs until he was betrayed and blinded by Gerard Argent. After that he became dark, corrupted and ruthless all he cared about was becoming more and more powerful and he would let no one and nothing get in the way, not then not now. So if we want to save her we have to come up with the best idea you guys can think of.

Then it became quite. "Derek is right we have to do this right, we can't fail. For Erica." I said

"For Erica." They said

* * *

TBC

Okay guys this is it for now.

Hope you enjoyed it en review. ;)

-A


End file.
